I want to go with you till the end
by lailah27
Summary: John sabe que Sherlock tiene que mejorar sí o sí. Sabe que si no funciona lo perderá para siempre y John prefiere volver a la guerra que a vivir sin su mejor amigo.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la BBC (Moffat y Gattis)._

 **Capítulo Único**

Treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco baldosas blancas conformaban el piso de la sala de espera, una ventana grande rectangular mostraba el cielo lluvioso de Londres, una pareja estaba sentada justo en frente de él mientras miraban algo en su teléfono, suspira y mira hacia la puerta con el número 221, sonríe con amargura al ver que el destino es un gran hijo de puta. La puerta se abre y sale una enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Doctor Watson?- pregunta la enfermera mientras John se levanta, cuando lo ve le dice con voz suave.- Ha despertado cuando checaba su medicamento y preguntó por usted.

-Gracias.- responde John dandole una inclinación de cabeza y un intento de sonrisa que termina siendo una mueca.

Entra a la habitación y sonríe en cuanto lo ve, esta recostado en la cama con miles de aparatos conectados. Sherlock sonríe y hace un gesto para que se acerque.

-Hey, al fin despiertas.- comenta John tomando la mano de Sherlock y sentándose en la silla que esta a un lado de la cama.- Molly no ha dejado de decir que duermes como un oso cuando lo haces.

Sherlock se ríe y John sonríe aun más. Hoy era un buen día, probablemente volverían a Baker Street por la tarde si Sherlock continuaba respondiendo bien a todos los medicamentos sin vomitar.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa mientras estoy en esta cama.- responde Sherlock con la voz baja y ronca por no haberla usado en las ocho horas en las que estuvo dormido.- ¿Ha venido Lestrade?

-Sip, con Mycroft por supuesto.- Sherlock hace una mueca y John suspira.- Traía unos documentos sobre un caso de un supuesto suicidio a las afueras de la ciudad, sonaba interesante la verdad y Mycroft ha comentado algo sobre un posible ataque terrorista del que esta encargado de evitar… Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, John viendo los largos dedos de Sherlock entrelazados con los suyos y los aprieta con fuerza.

-Mmmm… ¿John?

John levanta la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de ambos y mira a Sherlock, observa que esta más pálido que cuando entro al hospital y que sus ojos se notan cada vez más cansados, el estomago se le contrae.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que funcione el tratamiento?.-John lo mira y no puede evitar sentir como el nudo en la garganta se le empieza a formar. Esa era la tercera vez en las dos semanas del último tratamiento, que Sherlock terminaba en el hospital por un desmayo o por que el vomito cada vez era más frecuente o porque los dolores de cabeza no lo dejaban ni abrir los ojos, cada día era más difícil, hace dos años John hubiera creído que la única razón por la que Sherlock terminaría en un hospital sería por haber resultado herido mientras cazaban a un asesino o a un ladrón por las calles de Londres, pero hoy, John cree que es más improbable que Sherlock tan siquiera tenga las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y preparar un té.

-Por supuesto que funcionará.- John le sonríe y trata de que no se le quiebre la voz cuando agrega.- Va a funcionar.

Sherlock suspira y asiente con la cabeza aunque sus ojos muestran que no esta completamente de acuerdo con la respuesta de John.

John aprieta más su mano y comienza a contarle su día, aunque no es mucho sabe que Sherlock lo escucha y que esta ahí con él, que lo mira con sus ojos color imposible y deduce todo lo que ha hecho. Al cabo de unos minutos Sherlock vuelve a caer dormido apretando la mano de John y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. John se levanta, lo arropa y le da un beso en la frente, mientras tararea una canción que escuchó en la radio cerca de la maquina de café. Lo mira un momento más y cierra los ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Sherlock, desde el momento que lo conoció en St. Barts con sus rizos cayéndole por la cara mientras examinaba algo en el microscopio como siempre hacia en la cocina, recordó todo, las peleas, las risas, las bromas, las miradas, todo.

Esa mañana empezó como cualquier otra, John se había levantado para ver a Sherlock en la cocina mirando por el microscopio unas muestras que había recogido de la escena del crimen del día de ayer.

-Buenos días.- comento John poniendo agua para dos tazas de té, una con azúcar y la otra con leche.- ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?

Sherlock a pesar de no haber dado señales de haberlo escuchado niega con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se muevan de un lado a otro.

-Bien, ¿té?

-Claro.- Sherlock levanta la mirada y le sonríe a John.- ¿Tostadas?

John bufa mientras saca un plato para poner las tostadas y la mermelada de fresa, la favorita de Sherlock.

-Entonces, ¿en serio no te quedaste despierto?.- pregunta John untando una tostada mirando de reojo a su compañero de piso.- Creí haber escuchado el violín a eso de las tres de la mañana.

-Ah eso.-Sherlock se rasca la cabeza y mira John.- Supongo que me quede dormido, como a eso de las cuatro… creó.

John lo mira fijamente y nota que estos días Sherlock se ha visto más pálido de lo normal y tal vez un poco más delgado, aunque eso puede ser porque no come desde que Lestrade le ha dado caso tras caso.

-¿No estarás enfermo?.-Sherlock lo mira fijamente tratando de ver de donde ha sacado esa conclusión tan estúpida.- Digo últimamente estas más cansado de lo normal, estas más delgado y…

-Cosas banales.- lo interrumpe Sherlock y John le lanza una mirada.- Estoy bien John, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, confiare en ti.- John suspira mientras se levanta y se dirige a su sillón para leer el libro que había dejado en pausa desde la semana pasada. No había pasado más de media hora, cuando escuchó el sonido del impacto que provoco la taza de té de Sherlock al caer al piso, mientras veía como esté corría hacia el baño.

-¿Sherlock?

Sherlock estaba enfermo. Y no es que John no lo supiera, simplemente, era esa sensación que ponía todos sus pelos en punta y un dolor de cabeza inevitable, por no saber exactamente qué no iba bien con Sherlock, aveces John deseaba las habilidades de su amigo para poder saber con más exactitud que era lo que le pasaba, Sherlock dormía más, apenas comía, sufría de inmensos dolores de cabeza, se le veía más cansado que nunca, pero lo que más preocupaba a John era la falta de coordinación que presenta Sherlock en los últimos días; algo no iba bien. Definitivamente, Sherlock no estaba bien.

Después de tres semanas, los resultados de los exámenes médicos de Sherlock llegaron al consultorio de John. John al recibirlos los coge con manos temblorosas y se dirige hacia su apartamento en Baker Street, rezando porque su mejor amigo solo tuviera un pequeño problema de estrés por los casos.

Cuando llego al departamento se encuentra con que Lestrade esta esperándolo afuera enfurruñado, sentado en las escaleras que dan hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Greg, ¿qué haces ahí sentado?.-el Doctor le tiende una mano para que se levante y éste de mala gana acepta.

-Esperando a que alguno de ustedes llegue a casa.-El detective inspector le lanza una mirada envenenada mientras pregunta.-¿Y Sherlock? Creí que estaba contigo, ya que no contesta mis mensajes.

A John le da un salto el corazón al recordar porque venía tan apresurado.

Empuja a Lestrade abriendo la puerta, haciendo que el Detective Inspector casi se caiga por las escaleras mientras le grita que vuelva más tarde, John sube de dos en dos los escalones mientras llama a Sherlock. No recibe respuesta.

Cuando llega al departamento se encuentra con que Sherlock esta sentado en su sillón con la cabeza entre las rodillas abrazándoselas con fuerza, la luz apagada y las cortinas cerradas. John entra al departamento y se pone de rodillas para quedar frente a frente con Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock?

Sherlock levanta la cabeza y mira a John con ojos llorosos y llenos de pánico, a John se le rompe el corazón. Nunca le había parecido que Sherlock fuera débil, pero en estos momentos parecía un niño apunto de echarse a llorar porque sabe que ha pasado algo malo.

-Creo que estoy enfermo John.-la voz de Sherlock sonó ronca pero al mismo tiempo temblorosa, como si estuviera apunto de quebrarse.

John lo mira un momento, después saca el sobre con los resultados y se los da con una mano, Sherlock los observa un segundo y después niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero verlos.

-¿Quieres que los vea por ti?.-Sherlock asiente y John suspira. Abre el sobre.

No, por supuesto que no. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. John sentía que no podía respirar y es que lo que estaba en esos estudios no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no. Los leyó más de tres veces hasta que la vista se le puso borrosa y sintió las mejillas húmedas, sintió un mano sobre su hombro y recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sherlock quien lloraba y le sonreía como si tuviera que consolarlo a él.

John ni siquiera le había dicho nada, pero estaba seguro que Sherlock ya lo sabía, y lo sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo nunca pensó que Sherlock lo sabía desde un principio y que esta era su forma de decírselo? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba muriendo?

-Sher…

-Shh, no quiero que lo digas.-Sherlock sigue llorando y sin embargó su voz suena más tranquila.-Sé que es lo que tengo John, sé que probablemente no tenga cura, pero haré todo lo posible por quedarme. He investigado y sé sobre un tratamiento, es un poco costoso pero Mycroft pagará todo.

-¿Mycroft lo sabe?.-pregunta el ex-soldado con el ceño fruncido.

Sherlock sonríe con petulancia, mientras se limpia las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe John, lo ha sabido desde que pisó el departamento dos noches atrás.-Sherlock lo ve un momento, luego añade en voz baja.-Sé que no ha dejado de investigar sobre como puedo recuperarme, aunque él mejor que nadie sabe que no hay cura para esto.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, después John se levanta y se sienta en su sillón, no mira a Sherlock a los ojos. No puede hacerlo. Sherlock se levanta murmurando un buenas noches a pesar de que aún son las seis de la tarde. Cuando escucha que la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock se cierra, John se levanta y sube a su habitación, no pega un ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando Mycroft va al día siguiente para explicarle a Sherlock sobre el tratamiento, John no deja de mirarlo con resentimiento y con un poco de pena, y es que parece que Mycroft Holmes ha envejecido diez años, desde la última vez que lo vio, sonriente y deduciendo a diestra y siniestra con Sherlock en una "competencia" de deducciones. Sherlock que esta tomando el té que la señora Hudson le ha preparado, escucha a su hermano y por primera vez en su vida sin interrumpirlo e insultarlo.

-El tratamiento empieza en dos días.- dice Mycroft levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con su sombrilla en la mano.- Mandaré un carro a recogerte.

Sherlock rueda los ojos y le gruñe que prefiere irse de rodillas a ir en un estúpido carro del gobierno. Mycroft lo ignora y se despide de él.

-Doctor Watson, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?.-John lo mira y lo sigue escaleras abajo.

Mycroft se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y lo mira, después suspira y lo único que le dice es:

-Gracias.

-Uh, ¿por qué?

-Por siempre estar ahí para Sherlock y enseñarle lo que es tener a un amigo.

Después sale por la puerta con la sombrilla bien agarrada debajo del brazo, dejando a un John pasmado y con un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

El tratamiento no funciona. Ningún tratamiento funciona. Sherlock cada día esta peor y John no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, más que acompañarlo y ayudarlo. Hay días en los que Sherlock no se levanta de la cama porque le duele en el alma abrir los ojos, otros en los que amanece con una energía renovada, que se termina en menos de dos horas cuando el cansancio y algunas veces los desmayos lo agotan. Hay noches en las que John desea despertar a las tres de la mañana por el sonido furioso del violín de Sherlock, a despertar de un sobresalto corriendo hacia el baño porque Sherlock ha vomitado otra vez.

Cada día es peor, este tratamiento es su última oportunidad y lo sabe. Sabe que Sherlock tiene que mejorar sí o sí. Sabe que si no funciona lo perderá para siempre y John prefiere volver a la guerra que a vivir sin su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sherlock no vuelve a abrir los ojos, John no puede dejar llorar. Habían vuelto del hospital esa mañana y él se veía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, tal vez más cansado, pero mejor. Habían tomado el té con la señora Hudson, y habían cenado con Mycroft y Lestrade. Todo iba bien, después Sherlock le dijo que quería ver una película y John se sentó con él a verla. Cuando está termino, Sherlock se acurrucó en el sofá y le pidió en un susurro si le podía leer el primer caso que habían resuelto juntos. John lo había hecho y cuando terminó llamó a Sherlock, cuando éste no respondió, el ex-militar se levantó a checar su pulso, un pulso inexistente. Sherlock se había ido. John se quiere ir con él.


End file.
